


It’s Real This Time

by thequeenofthesun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Jewish Kara Danvers, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, but she still likes cookies and pretty ladies, especially to you buddy, holiday party, i promise it’s consensual tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofthesun/pseuds/thequeenofthesun
Summary: “I wanted to give you something special for the holidays, before everyone exchanges gifts out there.” She gestured toward the bullpen. The sound of Christmas music was already beginning to filter through the hall.“Oh, Lena. That’s so lovely, you really didn’t have to-““Hush, Kara.” Lena pressed a disapproving finger to Kara’s lips, and Kara quickly closed them. “I wanted to do something for you anyway. It’s the holidays.”ORLena has a gift, or well, a few, for Kara before the CatCo Christmas Party. Kara thoroughly enjoys it.





	It’s Real This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grammarkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammarkid/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for one of my great friends, @grammarkid, for being such an amazing person.
> 
> It’s also a cheesy, totally cliche, Hallmark Christmas-esque fluff fic. I hope it’s enjoyable to the greater gays!
> 
> (I’m posting this on my phone at like 7:45 in the morning so please excuse/notify me of any mistakes that were made in putting this on ao3)

When Kara pulled open CatCo’s door, fingers tingling from the almost-cold outside, she was hit with a blast of warm air that practically pulled her in. She quickly pulled off her gloves. They were crusted with snow, so she shook them surreptitiously over one of the lobby’s potted plants. 

 

She nodded to Charles, the front desk man. He smiled and waved back, the motion jangling the bell on his Christmas sweater. This year’s had a cow on it, wearing a Santa hat. 

 

The elevator dinged, and she looked over to see Eve getting on. 

 

“Hold that, please,” she called out, and ran over to the doors. She slipped inside, and gasped. 

 

The elevator was decorated down to the floor with various holiday lights and plants and those weird window stickers. There was even a wreath above their heads. Then, she looked closer at one of the decorations, a garland with small sprigs of some green leaves and berries tied every two feet, and bit her lip.

 

“Is that…” She trailed off, and looked at the one closest to her. “I mean, is that mistletoe?”

 

Eve’s cheeks colored, and she looked up. She squinted for a moment, and then her shoulders dropped in relief. “No, it’s just holly, see the red on the berries? Mistletoe is white.”

 

Kara nodded, smile slipping back into place. “Of course. Lena wouldn’t force people to- in the elevator. Or anywhere.” Then she looked at the door. “Shouldn’t we have reached the top by now?” 

 

Eve looked too, and then at the panel next to her. She laughed. “I forgot to press the button, hold on.” 

 

The elevator jolted to a start, and they stood peaceably in silence, looking at the decorations around them. Kara felt a buzzing of excitement start to grow in her chest. Hanukkah had come and gone, but CatCo’s holidays parties were always a wild, full-day affair, and she was sure there would be massive platters of treats somewhere in the building. It looked to be a lot of fun this year. She hoped it would be, anyway.

 

The elevator dinged. Kara waved goodbye to Eve, and then stepped out to try and find Lena before the festivities started.

 

Lena wasn’t in her office, or the bullpen, so Kara slid her glasses down and found her sitting in the tiny office Cat had given her. She walked down the hallway and slipped into the office.

 

“Lena?” she asked, and her friend looked up from where she sat. “Hey! I didn’t know you knew about this place.”

 

Lena laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yes, well, you’re not completely inconspicuous when you disappear into here several times a day,” she teased. 

 

Kara grinned and shook her head. “Okay, okay. But why are you here now?”

 

“I wanted to give you something special for the holidays, before everyone exchanges gifts out there.” She gestured toward the bullpen. The sound of Christmas music was already beginning to filter through the hall. 

 

“Oh, Lena. That’s so lovely, you really didn’t have to-“

 

“Hush, Kara.” Lena pressed a disapproving finger to Kara’s lips, and Kara quickly closed them. “The chess set you gave me was so nice, and I wanted to do something for you anyway. It’s the holidays.”

 

Kara pushed the finger away. “Well, I’m honestly excited for it, you give good gifts.”

 

Lena smiled at her, and began to move behind the desk. “So, you’re always telling me I should give more ‘normal’ gifts-“

 

“If it’s so expensive I wouldn’t be able to afford it in a year, it’s too much Lena!”

 

“-so I got you something I hoped would fit a little more into your range of expectations.” Lena continued on as if she’d never been interrupted. “It’s, um, a little special. I hope you still find room to like it, compared to everything.”

 

She pulled out a bag, and plopped it directly in front of Kara. The tissue paper looked almost perfect, like something you’d see in a commercial. Kara tore through it a little fast, and excitedly pulled out what was inside. 

 

She looked up at Lena. “You know, if you’re putting something in a bag, you don’t actually have to wrap it, right?” 

 

Lena waved her off. “It gives me more time to brace myself for your reaction.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, and pulled away the wrapping paper. A massive ball of soft, green fabric unrolled in her hands.

 

“Lena! Did you knit me a Thneed?”

 

Lena blushed. “No, it’s… I knitted you a scarf and a hat and some mittens, but the scarf got a little long.” She spoke as Kara was already pulling the mittens out and putting them on. She nearly had the hat in place before Lena finished.

 

“Oh, Kara, you don’t have to, it’s so warm in here already- I- Okay, you’ve already got it on.”

 

Kara looked up from where she was winding the scarf around her neck. It really was long, the ends stretching down to her hips. “They’re so soft, Lena! I love them! Thank you.” 

 

Lena’s cheeks colored again, a deeper red, and she muttered something under her breath. Kara wasn’t sure, but she could have sworn Lena was calling her beautiful. 

 

“What was that? You think I’m cute like this?” She posed to show off the mittens and gave a teasing wink.

 

Lena walked back around Kara’s desk. She glanced up, and for a moment it looked like she was steeling herself. Then, she walked forward and took Kara’s mittened hands in her own. 

 

“No, Kara. I think you’re stunning, and far too adorable than should be allowed for someone wearing winter gear in a building that’s about 68° Fahrenheit.” 

 

Kara didn’t say anything, wasn’t able to say anything as Lena took a step closer to her. She couldn’t move her gaze from Lena’s eyes, just a couple shades lighter than the scarf she had on right now. Kara adjusted her grip on Lena’s hands and tugged her in. She didn’t even know why she’d done it, but now that Lena’s chest was practically brushing her scarf she could see Lena’s lips, see the tiny cracks in the light lipstick Kara loved on her. 

 

“Kara,” Lena mumbled. 

 

“Yeah?” Kara asked, not looking away from Lena’s lips.

 

“Look up.” She did, finally, to meet Lena’s eyes. Lena glanced up, and she followed her gaze to where a sprig of mistletoe hung above their heads. The berries were white, this time.

 

“Oh. It’s real this time,” Kara breathed. She looked back at Lena, just barely avoiding bumping foreheads with her as Lena looked down too. 

 

Lena opened her mouth as if to say something, but Kara leaned in before she could stammer out some excuse or option for Kara to back out. Kara wasn’t backing out. She hovered over Lena’s lips for a moment, giving her a chance to pull away. 

 

Instead, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her down. 

 

Kara didn’t even have time to appreciate the sensation before Lena was pulling back with a laugh. 

 

“Sorry, it’s the hat, it’s digging into my forehead.” She pushed the hat off Kara’s head and met her lips again.

 

This time she didn’t stop. She didn’t stop when Kara bit her lip and slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth, didn't stop as Kara placed her hands around her back and pulled her closer, didn’t even stop as she pulled Kara backwards until she was sitting on the desk and Kara was standing between her legs. 

 

They only stopped when someone accidentally banged against the door as they moved down the hall, causing the two of them to break apart and stare at the door for a few moments. When no one entered, Kara turned back to Lena. Lena met her eyes, and she grinned. 

 

“You got a little something.” She pointed at Kara’s lips, and then all around them. She leaned out of the way as Kara reached for the mirror sitting on her desk. 

 

Kara was, not unexpectedly, looking a bit of a mess. Her hair was in the process of being pulled out of its ponytail, cheeks as flushed as Lena’s were, and, what Lena had likely been smiling at, lipstick smeared all around her mouth. She looked a little bit like a five year old with an ice cream cone. Strawberry, of course. Now that she thought about it, she actually had been licking-

 

Lena swatted at her, knocking her out of her trance. “You had a smirk on your face, so whatever you were thinking, it can wait until after we’re cleaned up.”

 

Kara pouted. “Do we have to clean up right now?”

 

“If I don’t show up for at least a little bit to this thing, I wouldn’t be a very good hostess, now would I?” 

 

Kara sighed, and pointed to the top drawer. Lena reached back and opened it, pulling out some makeup wipes and a hair tie. 

 

They made themselves presentable, and Kara finally took off the scarf and gloves, carefully folding them and the discarded hat back into the bag.

 

“Thank you,” she said to Lena, who had one hand on the door. “For the presents.” She couldn’t help herself from glancing up.

 

Lena looked up too, and smiled. “Of course. Happy Holidays, Kara. I’ll see you by the cookies at some point, I hope” She glanced around the room one last time before slipping out and pulling the door closed behind her. 

 

Kara gave her a minute before following, leaving the bag to pick up later. The party was definitely going to be fun, after all. 

_ fin. _


End file.
